turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Fluffles
Pokemon Pokemedia Pietr's little team of Pokemon masters. :D Trading card game, eh? As for the version of Pokemon, this was a card tournament, but Team Fluffle /crushes no matter the Pokemedia. "To Fight Monsters..." Pietr, the fluffles, and Pokemon: "To train monsters, we created monsters of our own." I needed that. You are the best. You're welcome~! School Book On the subject of schooling, I was trying to figure out exactly /when Book would start school. Since the birthday is July 10, 2019, I'm thinking, based on the wikipedia page on Australian schools, Book would start kindergarten in January 2025, since we're dealing with NSW schools. Does that match your understanding? (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Education_in_Australia) Gosh this is weird, all this sense-of-the-calender re-tuning. According to this, I believe the decision is ours. Aha! /That description I can actually understand. Tell me about it >_< I'm gonna guess Wash (and Jackson) would want to keep Book safe at home as long as possible, especially if there's a chance of the kid being sent to a PPDC-controlled school and so would hold off on enrolling Book until the last moment, so January 2026. And there's always the issue of that birthday right before the cut-off for NSW making this option even more attractive. And I /really doubt Wash would want to send the kid off to a new place within weeks of Jackson's death. I don't think Book'd be much for school within weeks of Jackson's death, either. Will Izzy be in the same year or one before? Izzy will start a year or two before Book, since his 6th birthday comes in late 2023 (10 October 2017). *reenters data in head for good measure* Fluffles and School and School Because I'm confusing myself now, the overall Australian rule is kid absolutely, positively must be enrolled the year they turn 6, although they /can start the year before (depending on the state), right? Our fluffles' birthdays are: Izzy, 10 October 2017 (+6 = 2023) Book, 10 July 2019 (2025) Anniek, 1 November 2019 (2025) Rika, 29 September 2021 (2027) Baby, 28 December 2021 (2027) Fenna, 24 January 2024 (2030) Jupiter, 22 November 2024 (2030) So, at the latest? Izzy could start in January 2023. Book & Anniek, January 2025. Rika & Baby, January 2027 Fenna & Jupiter, January 2030. That is absolutely wonderful, thank you thank you thank you! Yay! But it does put poor Book's first day of school back in the month of Jackson's death. DX Poor Book indeed! :C Yeah. But at least Book gets to walk into the same classroom as Anniek (The mums make sure of that.). And Izzy's at the same school, too, if the littler ones need backup. The hats they make ahead of time with their names (what we did at my school, dunno if it's the norm) match :D If that's the case at this school, they definitely do match. Oh god. Adorable vision of all three of them showing up with hair done all fancy in red ribbons. (The kids know better than to mess with Izzy after he decked that kid and sat on him the second week for continually pulling his pigtails.) I LOVE IT. Yay! Book, Baby, and Jackson away at Gunpoint Remember your comment a while back about the neighbors gossiping that Jackson's not actually a Ranger? Imagine what the kids feel and think the first time they see Daddy hauled away at gunpoint. Imagine Chuck trying to explain what's going on to the kids. How long was it before the strategy of shooing fluffles away failed? (Potentially how long it took for the PPDC to kick down the door.) Did Book pretend to obey and hang back at the top of the stairs, seeing everything but keeping it close and having nightmares for weeks before telling Wash? /Being afraid of Wash 'cause Book didn't listen to her? Fearing that the scary people'll come for Wash next? Book? Baby? There is no less-awful answer to those questions. Another awful thought: I have Jackson's disappearance pegged to June 30. And picked July 10 as Book's birthday (the same date as the actor who played the nickname-inspiring character). Which means Dad's vanished right before the Book's third birthday. Category:Meta Pages Category:Fenna Category:Rika Category:Jupiter Category:Charlie (mention) Category:Book Category:Baby Category:Izzy Category:Jackson (mention) Category:Pages in need of links Category:Tag (to be) Category:PPDC's punishment-reward system Category:Pokemon Category:Pietr (mention) Category:Fluffles who play together